


As You Wish

by ReaZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian Jason Todd, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaZ/pseuds/ReaZ
Summary: “显而易见，你是个混蛋，而这就是我选择你的理由。”Tim不是第一次伪装，他接受过专业训练，有数次卧底经验，他可以与一个才认识三分钟的人完美地扮演一对爱侣。但这是他第一次为了某个私人理由而非蝙蝠任务和某人做一场戏。这不应该让Tim感到心烦意乱，至少红罗宾不会。或许他并没有他以为的那样游刃有余。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. 9月10日 星期六

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢白栎陪我折腾了两个月，才终于把这篇文的第一章搞出来。  
> 剧情大纲已经基本完成了，希望这篇文不要坑掉……

让Jason来说，这肯定是个糟透了的坏主意。

一切都是因为一个星期前Jason在便利店前救下了一只濒死的流浪猫，兽医让他支付了一笔昂贵的费用以挽回这个小生命。然后他离家多年的父亲突然出现在他的公寓门口，带来的不是家人重逢的喜悦，而是一屁股债款。

本科毕业后，他的存款已经所剩无几。除了韦恩集团提供的奖学金以外，他只能在校外的咖啡厅兼职以换取生活费。当他的父亲以性命要挟他为他偿还债务时，他几乎没有什么选择。Roy的帮助始终有限，他不得不利用一切机会来赚钱。

这也就是为什么，即便知道Roy的点子有多么糟糕，他还是同意了它。

#

_Jason Todd，哥谭大学文学系硕士在读，身高6英尺2英寸，单身。_

_相貌端正，身强体健，吃苦耐劳，无不良嗜好。_

_我可以是热辣私教，也可以是彪悍保镖。当你急需从家庭聚会的噩梦中解脱出来时，我还可以是你体贴的混蛋男友——只需要支付一些报酬，我能够成为任何人。_

_电话：xxx-xxxxx，邮箱：FuckingawesomeDarcy@gotham.com_

#

文章的最下面附着Jason的一张正装照，穿着他唯一一件西服，笑得像个交了好运才勉强通过期末考试的笨蛋，这是去年学院舞会时Roy好不容易抓拍到的珍贵场景。

当Roy把论坛链接甩给他的时候，Jason被耻辱淹没，几乎不敢完整地看一遍这篇帖子。他也不认为有人会上钩，在社区论坛茫茫的信息之海中，谁会在意一条如此愚蠢的广告？

但出乎预料的是，他被顶上了热门。网友们为他疯狂地顶帖，只是因为他们认为Jason拥有一副好看的皮囊。他的手机几乎被打爆了，所以他不得不在一些时段关机，以便检阅那些更为正式的邮件邀约。

拨通他号码的人不只是希望给他一份工作，当他挂断第十二个电话时，清楚地意识到了这一点。比起那些真正打算雇用Jason的人，他收到的更多是不尽其数的约会邀请和骚扰信息。他发誓，在他前二十三年的人生历程中，从来没同时拥有过如此之多的仰慕者。男人和女人们希望约他出去，付给他一些费用，借此发展一段短暂随意的关系。更有一些富人们，他们用明码标价告诉Jason他的夜生活价值多少美元，如果他没有深感不屑并且大发雷霆，或许有兴趣为此组织一场拍卖会。

在他对其中一个富有的男人怒吼的时候，Roy在一旁阴恻恻地提醒他，这的确是一个高效率的赚钱方法。而作为Jason最好的朋友，他不会对他的选择做出任何评判。

操他妈的Roy，他还没有可悲到必须出卖自己的肉体。但他知道，如果上天留给他的选项只剩下抢劫、勒索、毒品和卖身，他可能真的会放下自己保护了二十三年的自尊心。

尽管这只是金钱交易，Jason也更希望他能帮助到那些真正需要帮助的人。他试着从成堆的邮件里认真检索，过滤掉垃圾和狗屎，只留下富有诚意、措辞得体的邮件。接着他一封一封地回复它们，与他的潜在雇主交谈，从而再次过滤掉一部分。最终他锁定了他的目标，一个自称与Jason就读同一所大学的男孩，他被一些校外人员威胁，期望从Jason这里得到一些保护。Jason并不是职业打手，但他长期练习的拳击和散打以及早年混迹街头的经验让他成为了一个能给予人安全感的大块头。他几乎就要同意接下这份工作，直到最新的一封邮件中对方失去了耐心，开始用露骨的话语暗示性交易，才令Jason幡然醒悟。

为什么我就一定得面对这些狗屎？他愤怒而绝望，手边的马克杯成为了牺牲品，因为他当然无法顺着网线爬到对面结实地揍上对方一拳。

就在这时，他老旧的笔记本电脑弹出了一个窗口，提示他收到了新邮件。在这一天当中，它绝对算不上什么新鲜事。“如果又是一封像那样的垃圾，我会狠狠羞辱它。”他想着，然后眯起眼睛点开了这封邮件。

_T.DW <tdwiswatchingu@gotham.com>_

_你好，Todd先生。_

_我在哥谭社区论坛里看到了你的帖子，对帖子中你所提到的服务内容很感兴趣。我希望能与你开展一项合作，它或许并不是一份寻常的工作，并且会是一个长期项目，但是相对应的，我将提供一笔不菲的报酬。_

_如果你有意了解详情，请回复邮件，我们可以在线下进行进一步商谈。_

哦，操。Jason飞速地敲击键盘回复邮件，愠怒暗藏在他沉重的手指之下。

_>_

_redhood <FuckingawesomeDarcy@gotham.com>_

_哦，是吗？_

_如果报酬是你妈妈的口交我就干，傻逼。_

_拿着你的脏钱滚蛋。_

暴躁的回复和脏话令Jason心情恢复了一些，他开始好奇自己为什么早些时候没这么做。他并不指望能得到对方的回信，而且随后的论文作业绊住了他。在完成论文后，他阅读了一本教授指定的小说，去宠物医院看望了那只刚进行完手术的猫，然后顺道去了一趟杂货店。等他再次坐到电脑桌前时已经到了深夜，他发现自己收到了T.DW的回信。

_>_

_T.DW <tdwiswatchingu@gotham.com>_

_嘿，老兄，我们一定要见一面。_

_我会去找你的:)_

Jason对着这封邮件瞪了一会儿眼，最终决定把它添加进垃圾箱里。他不会为一句可能来自某个富人的威胁而惊慌失措、扰乱自己的生活，而且他该死的甚至不知道那是否算一个威胁。

除了洗漱和上床睡觉以外，他什么也没有做，因为他的人生不会因此变得更糟了。

******

两天后，当Jason和Roy从披萨店走出来的时候，他感觉到有人在跟踪他们。

这感觉并不明显，甚至只能称之为第六感，因为当他回头看的时候，并没有在人群里发现任何可疑人员。而且鉴于他和Roy的肌肉和体格，他也不太相信有人会在光天化日下对他们不利。

Roy只是认为他在疑神疑鬼，显而易见，他这两天几乎被应接不暇的电话和邮件逼疯了。更何况当Jason的帖子在论坛走红之后，有越来越多的人在路上认出他，并对他投以热情的目光。总之，Roy让他的好友安下心来，然后在咖啡屋前的十字路口与他分别。

但那视线依然还在，尤其是当Jason独自一人走进咖啡屋时，一个黑色短发、身高略矮的年轻人朝他所在的角落走来。年轻男人目标明确地盯着Jason，令他不得不放下自己的书本，看向面前的来人。

这是个漂亮的男人，打扮得一丝不苟，淡蓝色衬衫衬得他的双眼更加清澈。他看起来很亲切，是那种Jason想要约会的类型，甚至会选择“嗨，我们是不是在哪里见过”作为搭讪语，但他发誓他并不认识这个人。

年轻人用完美的微笑迎接Jason的目光，然后毫不犹豫地坐进了他对面的位置里。

“呃……有什么需要帮助的吗？”Jason小心地打量他。

“你好，Todd先生。”男人嘴角的弧度就像是经过精确的计算，既得体又显得不是那么疏远。他把一小张镶有金色花纹的黑卡递给Jason，“我叫Tim Drake，这是我的名片。”

一连串关于这个名字的信息飞速地从Jason脑海中掠过，这下他知道为什么这个男人看起来很眼熟了。Timothy Drake-Wayne，Bruce Wayne的养子。如果Jason认为他在报纸上没有见过这个人的大头照，那么他一定是记忆出现了问题——这个看起来人畜无害的漂亮青年，实际上是韦恩企业最年轻的执行总裁。

Wayne家的天之骄子突然出现在他面前，并不一定意味着会发生什么好事。

“你怎么知道我是谁？”Jason朝他疑惑地挑起眉毛。

Drake的笑容中多了几份安抚的意味，“我在论坛看到你的帖子，还给你发了邮件。我希望我们能够见一面，所以我来了。”

_哦，操。_ 这并不是一段被封存起来的记忆，Jason想起了他的辱骂和那个叫T.DW的人。T.DW， _Tim Drake-Wayne_ ，一点儿都不难联想，天才。

当他得知自己可能得罪了一个Wayne，不详的预警在脑海中拉响。哥谭最大的资本家，他们只需要动动手指就可以让Jason这样的人死无葬身之地。“听着，我很抱歉，这是个误会。”Jason试图解释道，“我原以为你的邮件和之前的那些一样，是封性骚扰邮件。自从那篇帖子发布之后，这种事经常发生……”

Drake打断了他，带着一个好笑的神情，“可是我还没有对你解释我的目的。”

好吧，他怎么会认为一个Wayne就不会在论坛上随便找人约炮呢？Jason的心脏迅速冷却下来，如果他也是个富有的混蛋，那么Jason会对他们一视同仁。

可是当他谨慎地瞪着对方时，年轻的Wayne突然笑了出来。

“放轻松好吗，大个子？我不会向你索取任何形式的性。”Drake抱着肚子止住笑声，眼角还挂着泪花，“我确实对你的广告内容有兴趣，因为我刚巧有一个噩梦般的问题。”

哦。Jason还记得Roy的帖子内容， _当你急需从家庭聚会的噩梦中解脱出来时，我甚至可以是你体贴的混蛋男友_ ，他的确说过他可以解决“噩梦般的问题”。

“什么问题？”Jason问道。

年轻人在沙发上换了个姿势，似乎对即将到来的话题有些不自在。

“事实上，这是个家庭问题。”

Jason眨了眨眼。

“有关于我的家人们，我的养父和养兄。”Drake当然不需要为他解释他们都是谁，整个哥谭都知道Bruce Wayne和他收养的两个男孩。“别误会，他们都是很好的人，他们爱我，就像是我真正的家人。这也并不是一个daddy issue，或者说，应该正相反——我不希望他们对我倾注过多的关注，这快将我逼疯了。”

家庭问题，这对Jason来说并不熟悉，因为他从来都没有过一个正常的家庭。他的爸爸是个该死的逃犯，母亲吸毒去世，在很长一段时间里他所面临的唯一问题就是如何活下去。无论如何，Jason冲Drake点点头，示意他继续说下去。

“Bruce不是那种传统意义上的好父亲，当Damian回来后，他试图用一切方法让他的儿子体验到家庭温暖。他认为把我和Damian绑在一起是个好主意，因为我显然会成为一个好哥哥，给他他所缺失的爱——”Drake猛吸一口气，平复下因愤怒而拔高的语调，“抱歉，这应该是一个成年人能够处理的问题，但我一想到Damian就无法控制自己的情绪——后来，Bruce让Damian加入了WE。他当然会利用任何机会找我的麻烦，也当然不会受到任何责罚。当我以一个哥哥的身份教训他的时候，这会演变为一次争吵，我认为这是正常的，因为这就是我们之间的相处模式。但有人不这么觉得——无论我怎样解释，Bruce都自作主张地认为，我和Damian之间的争执只是因为我担心他会威胁到我的家庭地位！”

年轻人激动地挥舞着手臂，似乎他的尊严受到了极大的冒犯，“我简直不敢相信！我想让他明白，我是一个法律上的成年人，我有权利在任何场合饮酒，而且不会因为多了一个兄弟就变成一个缺爱的可怜虫。你知道吗？最近Dick每次回家，看我的眼神就好像我是一只湿漉漉的小狗。”

哦，这确实有点糟。Jason知道那种被人怜悯的感觉，尤其当对方是你亲密的朋友或家人。至于兄弟相争那部分，他有些好奇这个Damian Wayne究竟是有多么混蛋。Tim Drake和他的弟弟Damian Wayne关系不好不能算是秘密，但听到当事人亲口描述，他才意识到这对兄弟之间的矛盾已经恶劣到了何种程度。连Jason这样的外人都可以感受到的剑拔弩张，Bruce Wayne居然可以视而不见，让他不禁想到Bruce是否真的像八卦小报所说的那样是个无药可救的蠢货。

“所以……如果我的理解没有出错的话，你大概想要报复他？”Jason不确定地问。

面前的年轻人笑了，“是的，Todd先生，我想让Bruce为他的自大付出代价。”他把下巴搭在一只手上，身体前倾，笑得像是一个甜蜜的复仇天使。

Jason警惕地吞了口唾沫，“你想怎么做？”

一只修长白皙的手伸到他面前，年轻的Wayne带着诱惑的笑容，Jason能感到自己的心跳在悄然加速。

“我想让你，假扮我的男朋友。”

Jason盯着那只手，几乎错过了他的回答。“什么？”他迷茫地抬起头，“为什么？”

“两个月以后的感恩节。”Drake说，“那会是一场家族聚会，每个家庭成员都要带自己的约会对象回家吃晚饭，这是传统。Bruce大概猜不到我会带一个男人回来，更猜不到这个人会怎样在全家面前让他难堪。”

Drake暗示的内容足够明显，而Jason一想到那个场面就后脊发冷。“呃，那为什么是我？”他忍不住问道，“你为什么选择我？我是说，我只是一个穷困潦倒的研究生，没有任何表演天赋，只不过刚巧在论坛发表了一篇愚蠢的帖子。你本可以找到更专业的演员。”

倒不是说他没有对这个提议心动，除了“Tim Drake本人颇具魅力”这个原因以外，它听起来很靠谱。舒适、干净、健康，他能得到钱，不必出卖尊严，也不会染上任何性病。

但他真的不适合扮演某人的伴侣，他差不多是整个街区最糟糕的选择。任何人在听到一些Jason的事迹后，都不会允许他们的孩子与Jason在一起，因为他就是一个 _坏影响_ 。

“因为韦恩奖学金系统里记录了你的名字，上面显示你在一年前就获得了这笔奖学金，以支付攻读硕士学位的费用。”Drake流畅地回答道，“顺带一提，我就是韦恩奖学金的审批人之一。”

Jason挑眉，“好吧，这只能证明我是个勤勉的书呆子或者比较擅长读书——”

“没错，真正让我决定向你寻求帮助的，是那封粗鲁、无礼、傲慢的邮件。”

年轻人被逗乐一样的表情只是让Jason更加尴尬，“显而易见，你是个 _混蛋_ ，而这就是我选择你的理由。”

这大概是他这辈子听过最古怪的恭维。但当他犹豫地看向Drake，那双明亮的、闪烁着自信的蓝色眼眸令他的心脏奇异地鼓动起来。

“所以，你加入吗？做我的混蛋男友。”

最终，Jason叹了口气，至少他的人生不会因此变得更糟了。

“好吧，让我们大干一场， _男朋友_ 。”


	2. 9月21日 星期三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “所以……不是庄园，也不是约会，我们是要去哪？”他忍不住问。  
> “老城区，一家普通的意式餐厅。”Tim回答的时候并没有移开视线，语气平淡得好像他们在谈论今天的天气，“还有——我什么时候告诉过你这不是一场约会？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 需要说明的一点是，这篇文里只有Jason一个人是平民，其他人都还是超级英雄。也就是说，Roy仍然是Arsenal，只是Jason并不知道。Kory也没有和他们在一起，因为她的外星公主身份实在是太显眼了。

自从Jason答应扮演Tim Drake的男朋友，他以为自己的生活会发生什么改变，但事实却并非如此。

上次见到Tim是在一个星期之前。Tim在当晚就把钱付给了他，尽管只是其中的一部分，但也足以解决Jason的燃眉之急。然而，至此之后，年轻的Wayne便再无音讯。

至于Jason……好吧，他其实并不确定自己能够做些什么。尽管他已经得到了Tim的联系方式，但他不知道自己是否应该主动联系他，毕竟CEO是一个繁忙的职业，尤其是当你正在经营一座商业帝国的时候。

与此同时，他的新雇主没有给他留下任何进一步的指示，也没有要求他去补习一些表演知识、上几节戏剧课之类的。他只是留下一笔钱然后凭空消失，就像一个精灵或者圣诞老人。如果不是他的手机里确实存有Tim Drake的号码，Jason甚至无法肯定这段记忆是真实的。

无论怎么说，多亏了Tim，他的生活才得以回到正轨。他不需要再去应付无穷无尽的电话和邮件，可以继续打工、上学，以及看望那只逐渐恢复的流浪猫。如果这整件事都是虚构的，只不过是一个善意的富豪想帮助他并避免伤害他的自尊心，那么Jason希望他至少可以当面对Tim说声谢谢。

*****

Jason在咖啡店有一个周三白天的排班，通常不会很忙碌，而店主总是对学生很宽容，所以他被允许带自己的书和论文来学习。

当他把书本放回背包里、准备和新来的同事交班的时候，他的手机发出了“叮”的一声提示音。

_-准备一下，待会带你去吃晚饭。_

他对着短信内容干巴巴地瞪了一会眼，无法不注意到发件人的备注名正是 _Tim Drake_ ，他的新老板。

好吧，Tim显然终于想起了他。不过这一切还是来得太过突然——说好的两个月以后，怎么变成了今天？上帝啊，他不能就这样背着书包、顶着一身咖啡味去见整个哥谭市最富有的人——他原本还计划在感恩节之前做个头发——希望他还有时间回家洗个澡换身衣服。

_-如果你打算现在就带我回家，我想我还没有做好准备。_

Jason恼怒地回复道，但好在Tim的回信速度很快，还没有让他的焦虑像膨胀的气球一样炸开。

_-什么？不，只有我们两个，在外面。_

这让Jason松了一口气，至少他不必今晚就在Wayne们面前表现得六神无主，就像是个没有复习就被推上考场的考生。

_-马上下班，我需要准备什么？_

过了一会儿，他收到了Tim的回复。

_-地址给我，我去接你。_

Tim Drake真的去接了他，开着一辆黑色的本田，并不打算太过高调。这是好事之一，另一件好事是Jason回家后不需要向他的室友解释自己和谁一起吃了饭，他并没有把新工作的具体内容告诉Roy，因为他觉得Bruce Wayne不会希望自己的家事被广而告之。而Roy近期都不会在哥谭，他去了纽约还是什么地方和他的女朋友混在一起。

坐在副驾驶位上，Jason注意到Tim看起来比一周前状态更糟，即使在车内昏暗的光线下他的黑眼圈也清晰可见。Jason在咖啡店见过很多像他这样的人，通常刚刚经历了通宵工作或学习，但Tim看起来像是三天没有睡觉，凭借意志和执念才不至于昏倒在路边。

“不好意思，晾了你那么久，”Tim的双手搭在方向盘上，平稳地发动引擎，“我在东南亚处理一些事务，没有把个人手机带在身边。”

“老兄，你的脸色可不太妙。”Jason有些担心地看着他，“你确定你应该在这里驾驶而不是回到床上？”

年轻人翻了个白眼，“别担心，就算闭上眼我也能把车子停到路边。”

哥谭大学和它周边的景物从车窗外一一掠过，Jason很快意识到他们通过了芬格河，正在前往上西城的方向。“所以……不是庄园，也不是约会，我们是要去哪？”他忍不住问。

“老城区，一家普通的意式餐厅。”Tim回答的时候并没有移开视线，语气平淡得好像他们在谈论今天的天气，“还有——我什么时候告诉过你这 _不是一场约会_ ？”

Jason的眉毛几乎飞了起来，“你说 _什么_ ？”

年轻人转过头，带着歉意的微笑，“事实上这也是计划的一部分。很抱歉我忘记通知你，感恩节前我们需要事先做一些准备。”

“像是，假装在约会？为什么？”男人不可置信地问。

“如果两个月后，我把一个素未谋面的陌生人带回家，以Bruce的性格不难猜出你只不过是一个被雇佣的临时演员。我说过，我的家人们很关注我，这就意味着准备工作一定要做到完美。”

在Tim回答之前，他们的车已经缓缓停了下来，晚高峰车流正堆积在十字路口处艰难地挪动。Tim并不为此而烦躁，相反，他惬意地躺在椅背上，把它当作一个短暂的中场休息。

他扭身往车后座探了探，拿出了一个保温杯，还没有打开盖子Jason就能嗅到浓郁的咖啡味。这至少解释了为什么Tim看起来就像一个磕高的家伙，百分之百的不健康。但当他生猛地灌下几口之后，Jason从未见过一个疲倦的人能恢复得那么迅速，就像是为电动玩具更换了一块电池。

汽车再次发动时，Tim神采奕奕地把注意力转回到前方的道路上。他们安静地驶过繁华的街区，但并没有深入到高楼大厦的腹地。最终他们停在一家意大利餐厅前，规模中等，装修朴素，已经熄灭了三分之一的霓虹灯牌证明它的确像Tim所说的那样，只是一家普通餐厅。就算是Jason也负担得起这样的消费，这让他更加放松，却仍然无法解释Tim的计划：如果他们只是在一家名不见经传的小餐馆约会，又怎样才能引起Bruce的注意呢？

当他们踏进餐厅，门口的女服务员第一时间就注意到了他们——确切地说，是注意到了Tim Drake-Wayne。那女人有一头柔顺的褐发，她压抑着小声的惊呼，把他们引到一个角落隔间里。

Tim从她手中接过菜单，挂回了他们第一次见面时那种商务式的微笑。女服务员对此很受用，她的眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光，对Tim投注了过多的热情，似乎还没有意识到Tim和Jason正在“约会”。

对Jason来说，这是个舒适的环境，干净明亮，还有点老旧，就像他打工的咖啡店为了迎合年轻顾客而翻修之前的样子——但是，所有刚对这家餐厅萌生出的好感，在他品尝到第一口杂菜汤时就破灭了。

汤里有一股诡异的味道，像是放入了半瓶洗衣液而不是番茄；烩牛肉嚼起来非常费劲，酱汁又酸得要命。他叉起一小坨黏在一起的通心粉，经过几十秒的思想挣扎，又丢回了盘子里——

简直是一场噩梦。

对面的Tim没有像Jason那样表现得如临大敌，但他僵硬的手指和几乎一口未动的千层面已经暴露了一切。沐浴在Jason哀怨的目光中，他畏缩了一下，放下叉子。

“我其实，嗯，并没有那么饿。”

“如果你还打算约我出来，那么让我来选择餐厅。”Jason沉重地宣布道。

“……我承认，没有预先搜索一下餐厅的评价是我的失误，不过我们又不是为了吃饭才来到这里……”

“来餐厅就是为了吃饭，或者说，享受美食——”Jason朝这整张桌子的灾难愤怒地比划着，“而不是咀嚼这些比Roy的皮带还要可怕的垃圾。”

“Roy是谁？”年轻人皱了一下眉，随后因为一个更为震惊的认知而睁大双眼——“等等，你吃过 _皮带_ ？”

就在这时，褐色头发的女服务员走了过来，也送来了他们的红葡萄酒。Jason注意到她有一双美丽的棕色眼睛，如果它们没有躲在她的记账本后面不停打量Tim的话，他大概会更加欣赏她。

服务员离开前，Tim又点了一份提拉米苏，而Jason拒绝再进行任何尝试。

“你还没有回答我的问题，”Tim用一支勺子在已经冷透了的奶油汤里画着圈，但并没有再喝一口的打算。他眼睛向上盯着Jason，兴趣盎然，“你真的吃过皮带吗？”

Jason叹了口气，“好吧——如果你醉醺醺的室友半夜突然决定闯进厨房，你也不知道最终自己会被迫吃下什么匪夷所思的东西。”这是一个终生难忘的经历， _永远也不要让喝醉的Roy进入厨房，永远。_ 倒不是说Jason真的能阻止得了他，因为他远比Jason想象中更能打。

“哇哦！多跟我讲讲，我敢打赌那绝对是一个可以让Bruce抓狂的故事。”年轻人惊喜地咧开嘴角，他那双清澈的蓝眼睛折射着宝石一样的光彩，几乎令Jason忘记了呼吸。

笑容不知不觉爬到了他的脸上，“你喜欢那些令别人痛苦的回忆，不是吗？”

“仅限于那些应得的人，我猜。”年轻的Wayne眨眨眼，里面堆满狡黠的幽默，“不过我的确喜欢为某些人留下痛苦的回忆。”

“希望那些人里没有我。”Jason笑了笑。他当然在说他的那些商业伙伴，因为Tim看起来是一个精明的商人。

当你与Tim Darke-Wayne开始真正的交流以后，就会发现他并不像Wayne家族的对外形象那般，轻浮，傲慢，愚蠢。他事实上谦逊且平易近人，从不摆任何架子，绝顶聪明，并且非常努力。Jason从Tim口中得知他已经在哥谭大学取得了计算机科学学位，但并没有继续深造或投身科研，而是选择继承家族企业。Jason为他感到遗憾，但Tim认为虽然他不能从事喜欢的职业，却可以帮助到更多像Jason这样的人。Jason认为，他就像一颗闪闪发光的钻石，只不过璀璨的光彩被包裹在了金线织成的外表下。

或许在他这样的人面前，Jason会感到不自在——他并没有金灿灿的出身和家庭，拼尽全力也只不过刚好能从犯罪巷走出来、得到一个接受高等教育的机会。但Tim和他交谈时的感觉令他很舒服，让他可以完全忽略他们之间的距离。Tim从不会对Jason的市井笑话皱眉，仿佛他能与Jason感同身受，看过Jason所看的，也想过Jason所想的。

忽略掉他们其实是在假装约会，Jason真的很乐意就这样与Tim坐在一起谈天说地，谈论他们的专业和工作、他们喜欢的电影或是披萨口味。直到某人打断了他们，女服务员又一次来到他们桌前，手里端着Tim早先点的提拉米苏。

服务员在Tim面前放下了甜点，却并没有立即离开。她站在Tim斜后方的沙发旁与另一个服务员聊天，目光却时不时地瞟向另一个男人。Jason很确信他刚才笑得太大声从而引起了服务员的注意，只是因为Tim讲了一个关于蝙蝠侠的愚蠢的笑话。或许Jason应该更低调一点。他内疚地寻找Tim的双眼，对方却给了他一个玩味的表情。

接下来，在他能做出反应之前，Jason所意识到的唯一一件事就是 _Tim触摸了他_ ——字面意义上地触摸了他。

Tim身体微微前倾，向Jason伸出了一只纤长的手，缓慢而流畅。它在Jason的腕骨处稍作停留，轻柔地捏了捏，然后继续前进，让温暖的手腕内侧蹭过Jason的手背——几乎留下了一小片灼热——最后停留在男人胸前的那杯红酒上。

他优雅地举起Jason的高脚杯，让暗红色液体在玻璃中轻微摇晃，小抿了一口。在酒液的掩饰之下，Jason能看到年轻人朝他迅速地吐了一下舌头。

Jason只是……不知所措地瞪着他。

女服务员的表情仿佛是看到 _蝙蝠侠正蹲在餐桌上_ ，她咕哝着回到了自己该去的地方。震惊过后，Jason发现自己出奇地冷静——Tim Drake所做的一切都是有动机的，所以关键一定在于他们唯一的目击者。

“那个女人是谁？”直到女服务员彻底消失在了他们的视野中，Jason才压低声音问道。出乎预料的是，Tim的脸上浮现出一层粉色。

“嗯，她是……我前女友的朋友。”

“这就是你带我来这里的原因吗？”Jason皱起眉，尝试着将她与这场莫名其妙的约会联系在一起。

年轻的Wayne掩饰不住尴尬，“是的。Steph她……并不知道我知道她和这个女人有联系。她会把见到我的事告诉Steph，然后Steph就会告诉Dick或者Barbara——也就是Dick的女朋友——最后就会传到Bruce的耳朵里，他们总是这样。”他无奈地耸了耸肩。

这就是身处一个大家庭的烦恼，所有秘密在家人们面前都不再具有保密性，而Tim也正是利用了这一点。

不过年轻人突然转变的态度引起了Jason的注意，“等等——”他突然意识到了什么，一个念头在脑海中放大，“你是说你在你女朋友不知道的情况下，掌握了她的社交圈？”

“只是一些基础调查！”Tim迅速为自己辩驳道，这对他颧骨上越积越多的红晕没有任何帮助，“只要你认识她们，并且稍微留意一下她们的日程安排和行动路线……”

“哦，天哪，”Jason笑了，“你还 _跟踪_ 她。”

Tim在餐桌对面捂住自己的脸，泄露出一声微弱的呻吟，而Jason不应该认为这个令人毛骨悚然的小变态事实上有点 _可爱_ 。

“说真的，这是你们Wayne家的传统吗？老控制狂教出了一个小控制狂？老兄，在答应和你出来之前，我可不知道你是那种会把约会对象的底细打探得一清二楚的人。”

“……忘了它吧，你应该庆幸你没有真正和我约会。”在Jason的嘲笑声中，Tim自暴自弃地把自己埋进提拉米苏里，耳尖还泛着未褪的潮红。

他真的有点可爱，还有点疯狂，但他的善良很好地弥补了这一点。等这一切结束以后，Jason或许会尝试约他出来，他希望他们之间至少能诞生一些友谊。

而现在，Jason已经开始喜欢上他的新工作了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很抱歉，事实上我并没有固定的更新时间。下一章可能一周或两周之后，也可能两三天之后……


	3. 10月8日 星期六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “呃……他是我的朋友。”Jason说着，一边朝Tim挤眉弄眼。Tim收到了他的暗示，尽管他知道这实际上不会起什么作用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这一章的时候，我的状态非常差，以至于拖了很久。但是下一章应该会写得快一些;)  
> 另外，我调整了文章的排版，让它看起来没有那么空……

星期六早上，Jason是被朋克乐队吵醒的。他将头埋进枕头里，试图无视主唱激昂慷慨的歌声，但是打进电话的却人比他想象中更加执着。直到第二段副歌响起，Jason终于不情不愿地接通了电话。

“喂？”他正打算发火，话筒里却传来了Tim Drake的声音。

“Jason，你醒了吗？”

Jason想翻白眼，“两分钟前的话，没有。”

“哦，真的很抱歉……”

Tim的声音戛然而止，十秒后，一个巨大的 _喷嚏_ 隔着屏幕穿透了Jason的耳膜。

“什么鬼？”他揉着耳朵，情不自禁地喊道，“Tim？你还好吗？”

“不…我是说，是的，我很好。”年轻人在电话那头用力吸了吸鼻子，“我不想吵醒你，我只是希望你能帮我一个忙。”

它成功提起了Jason的好奇心，起床气也被他丢到了脑后。“什么忙？”

“我记得你有辆摩托车，”Tim说。Jason的确有一辆摩托车，几乎是他这辈子最心爱的东西。他给它替换了大量的零部件，让它变得酷炫并且独一无二。“你可以骑车来接我吗？到韦恩庄园来。”

Jason犹豫片刻，最终答应了他。他几乎有点盲目地相信这个年轻人所说的一切，这是其中一个原因；而另一个原因是，对方的嗓音听起来就像被卡车碾过一样糟糕。

他在临行前找出了一件自己常穿的皮夹克，虽然这个季节还称不上寒冷，但是现在太阳还没真正升起来，郊外的气温肯定不会让人太舒适。

到达韦恩庄园的范围后，他根据Tim的指示绕过前庭，驶入一条隐蔽的小径。当Jason停在一个他认为是侧门的地方时，围栏旁的Tim发现了他，并向他打招呼。

Tim的装扮相较于Jason而言有些单薄，他只穿了一件印着瑞克和莫蒂的白色T恤，破洞牛仔裤松松垮垮地挂在腰间。以及——哦，老天。Jason这才注意到，他的膝盖以下整条左腿都被包裹在绷带和石膏里，因此不得不倚靠在栏杆上才能保持站姿。

“发生了什么？”Jason担心地看着他。

“和Bruce吵了一架。”年轻人只是疲惫地揉了揉脸，没有再解释更多。

他在Jason的搀扶下爬上机车后座。Jason拿出一顶头盔递给他，Tim朝亮红色的头盔皱了皱眉，但还是老老实实地接过了它。

“这样真的好吗？”看着Tim戴上自己的头盔，Jason开口道，“我是说，让我出现在你家附近。我知道你一直在避免让我和他们接触。”

两个星期以来，他与Tim又经历了几次“约会”。他们大多选择一个默默无闻的餐厅或是人烟稀少的公园，只是吃东西和交谈。Jason并不完全了解Tim的计划，但这渐渐成为了一种常态。多数时候，他甚至会忘记他们并没有真正在约会。

“没什么好担心的。”Tim平静地看了他一眼，“Bruce早就听说了约会的事，只是没有确凿的证据。所以我想这是个好机会，让B意识到你的存在不仅是一条传闻。”

将来他会与Bruce Wayne见面、甚至坐在同一张桌子上吃饭的画面，让Jason的胃里一阵翻搅，直到今天的第二个喷嚏打断了他的思考。Tim的喷嚏使他的摩托车剧烈地摇晃了一下，当事人却顶着鲜艳的头盔和同样红通通的鼻头，一副迷茫的样子看着他。生病使Tim脸色苍白，看起来更加瘦小，不再像Tim Wayne，而像是一个可怜又无辜的邻家男孩。

情况已经很糟了，但Jason可以让它不至于变得更糟。于是他脱下自己的夹克，披在了Tim身上。

有一瞬间，年轻人不知所措地睁大了双眼，仿佛不明白Jason要做什么。不过他很快便反应过来，顺从地让Jason帮他穿上外衣。这件衣服对Tim来说有点偏大，偏沉，但也足够暖和。

“你打算去哪儿？”跨上摩托车后，一只手抱着自己的头盔，他向Tim问道。

Jason等待了几秒，却迟迟没有回答。“Tim，”他惊讶地转过头来，“老兄，你还没想好要去哪儿？”

Tim耸耸肩，“我只是想离开这里。”

“但是我们不能就把你丢在路边，等着被哪个混蛋洗劫一空。”Jason抓了把头发，“去公司？虽然我不认为你现在的身体状况能够——”

“不，不能去那里。”年轻人有点窘迫地开口，“我不能见到Bruce，他把我，呃，禁足了。”

Jason大概能猜到，这恐怕和Tim新添的腿伤有关系。但如果Tim不想说，他也不会继续追问。Tim沉默了一会，提出建议，“你可以把我送到大学附近，我能联系到Steph。”

大学？他记得Tim的前女友也是哥谭大学的学生。不过今天是周末，他不确定这个Steph会不会留在学校里……

但是他还知道一个地方，百分之百欢迎Tim。

“嘿，我有个更好的主意。”

Jason对他咧嘴一笑，发动了油门。

*****

几个小时前，Tim同意了Jason的提议，Jason承诺会给他找到一个拥有恒定室温和柔软沙发的地方。然后现在，他正坐在Jason的公寓里，Jason和 _Roy_ 的公寓。

Roy，Roy Harper，Oliver Queen的养子，前任快手，现任军火库， _Jason的室友Roy_ 。

这个正环抱双臂坐在Tim对面，和他 _大眼瞪小眼_ 的红发男人。

这绝对在Tim的意料之外。

确切来说，今天所发生的每一件事都在Tim的意料之外。夜巡时他因为一时大意落入小丑的陷阱，结果付出了一条腿的代价。紧接着，Bruce激怒了他，他要求Tim停止一切工作，待在庄园里直到腿伤愈合。

一气之下，Tim决定离开庄园。他本可以联络Steph或者Conner，他们了解真正的Tim在做什么，所以绝不会问他多余的问题。但他们也同样处于蝙蝠侠的监视之下，留在Steph家和躲在Bruce的书房里没有任何区别。

至于Jason Todd……完全是他突如其来的一次灵感迸发。他甚至没有过多思考这个选择的合理性，就用私人手机拨通了Jason的电话。

但Tim不得不承认，这个选择的确给他带来了一些意外收货——他刚刚享用完一顿丰盛的早/午餐，荤素搭配，营养均衡，并且称得上是美味。现在他的手里还多了一杯香气四溢的咖啡，绝对不是Dick Grayson捣鼓出来的那种垃圾货。充实的腹部、满足的味蕾和绝妙的咖啡，他相当确定这些都是Steph和Conner所不能给他的东西。

Jason从厨房走出来，把一个黄色马克杯摆在Roy面前。红发男人哼了一声，足以让在场的每个人都听出他的不满。

Tim忍不住翻了个白眼。好吧，还有 _这个_ 。

他已经有一年没有听到过Roy的消息了，据Dick所说，他现在既不在星城也不在泰坦。不过，哥谭……好吧，谁能想到Roy Harper会选择藏在以领地意识著称的蝙蝠家门口？

他很想把这个发现告诉他的养兄，但是现在，显然还有一个更棘手的问题等待解决。

“为什么我一觉醒来，就看到他坐在我们的沙发上？”Roy质问Jason，但依旧像只警觉的杜宾犬一样瞪着Tim。

“呃……他是我的朋友。”Jason说着，一边朝Tim挤眉弄眼。Tim收到了他的暗示，尽管他知道这实际上不会起什么作用。

“朋友？你是说 _Tim Drake-Wayne_ ？”

Roy夸张地指着他，仿佛坐在这里的不是Tim，而是杀手鳄或者其他可怕的家伙。

“不要这么大惊小怪。”Jason扬起眉头，“还记得你写的那条广告吗？Tim就是我最终找到的老板。”

Jason显然并没有把他们具体合作的内容告诉Roy。他静静地观察着这两人的互动，如果不是他自己正处于争论中心，Tim会认为这种情况非常有趣，当然也很少见。

Roy Harper和一个平民合租一间公寓，他们一起生活，并且显而易见地成为了彼此最好的朋友。与此同时，对方却并不知道Roy的真实身份。

他们这些人，向来都会与平民划分明确的界线。那些与他们发展亲密关系的普通人，要么知晓所有秘密，成为他们的后勤人员（就像亲爱的Alfred）；要么则会成为他们的软肋，终身生活在未知的危险与动荡之中。对于他们来说，后者是最不需要的，也是被他们极力避免的。

这就是为什么他们只允许自己和同行谈恋爱或是交朋友。不是所有人都能理解在夜空中飞来飞去痛扁几个超级罪犯的乐趣，也不是所有人都能承担背负秘密所带来的责任和后果。或许这也能解释为什么Roy从大家的视野中消失了那么久，如果他是在有意保护某人的话。

“但是，为什么是他—— _为什么会是你？_ ”

Jason朝Roy皱了皱眉，“相信我，我也一直在思考这个问题。”

Tim真的很想为自己辩解，即使他是一只蝙蝠，很多事情的发生也并不在他的掌控之中（这绝对已经成为了外界对他们的固有偏见）。就在这时，仿佛上天听到了Tim内心的声音，Jason的电话突然响了起来。

“教授有事需要我去一趟。”他一边换鞋，一边对他们大声强调，“听着，Roy，我不知道你对他有什么意见，但是什么也别做。我回家时不想看到有任何东西被损坏，也包括Tim。”

“多谢关心，Jay。”Tim干巴巴地说，目送他离开。

房门一被关上，Roy就再度紧绷起来。“你来这里做什么？”他冲Tim低声吼道，眼中满是警惕。

“就像Jason说的，我们是朋友。”Tim叹了口气。

“朋友？你会和不戴面具的家伙交朋友？”

“即使是我，也需要一些没有面具的社交。”与对方不加掩饰的嘲讽相反，Tim心平气和地说，“你应该能够理解这一点。”

Roy并没有被完全说服，但他的语气也不再咄咄逼人。“我只是很难相信，像你这样的人会毫无目的地接近某人。”

那么你又是出于什么目的？这显然不是一个明智的问题，所以Tim把它从舌尖咽了回去。“一个月前，我看到了他的帖子，然后联络了他。我给他钱，让他来陪我演一场戏，为了戏弄Bruce。Bruce很……专制，”Tim耸了耸肩，“你知道，他一直都那样。所以我想给他点教训尝尝。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”他点头。

Roy在信与不信之间挣扎了许久。最终，他还是接受了事实。

“难以置信，”男人一屁股跌坐回沙发里，“真他妈的巧。”

抿了口已经变冷的咖啡，Tim心不在焉地回想起Jason正在打工的那家咖啡店，Jason的手艺绝对值得他去光顾上几回。“那么……作为交换，也出于我本人的好奇心，”他慢悠悠地开口道，“你又为什么会出现在这里？哥谭市通常不是一个安居乐业的地方。”

Roy嗤笑一声，“不像有些人。没人能束缚我，所以我想去哪就去哪。”

这算不上一个真正的回答。Tim摩挲着杯壁，并没有在意对方话语里的暗讽。

“倒是你， _红罗宾_ 。”男人突然转变了语调，目光锋利地看向Tim。

“Jason只是一个普通人，也是我的家人。如果你敢让他卷入任何危险之中，我一定会让你付出惨痛的代价。”

尽管理智告诉他，Roy所担心的事根本就不会发生；但那些威胁仍然像是一柄悬在头顶的利刃，令他心神不宁。他感到嘴里有些干涩，卡在喉部的硬物堵住了所有想要说出口的话。

他只会以Tim Wayne的身份与Jason相处，也许Jason这辈子都没有机会接触到红罗宾或是其他蝙蝠。他绝不可能把Jason带入他们的世界里，在这一点上，Tim与Roy想法一致。

况且，他与Jason不过是一场交易，从彼此身上获取自己所需要的东西。等到交易结束，他们也就不再有任何瓜葛。

“我不会让他陷入危险。”Tim承诺道。他当然能够做到，他 _必须_ 能够做到。

*****

Jason回到家的时候，Roy已经不在了。沙发上只有Tim和一条薄毯，电视机正在安静地播放影片。

Jason认出那是自己的毯子，显然是某人在临走前为Tim找出来的。Roy决定与Tim好好相处，这让他感觉很欣慰。

年轻人耷拉着眼皮，裹在薄毯里半睡半醒。直到Jason的体重陷进一旁的沙发里，他才抬起头看了看他。

“抱歉，我可以在这里睡一会儿吗？”Tim打了个哈欠，含糊不清地说，“实在是太困了。”

“当然。”Jason将双腿舒服地搭在茶几上，手臂挨着Tim的胳膊，“如果你无处可去，想在这里待多久都可以，Roy那边我会搞定。”

Tim柔软地笑了笑，他动动身子，让他们的皮肤更多地贴合在一起。“那篇广告里说的没错……”Tim喃喃道，一边缓缓地阖上了眼睛，“……你的确是个体贴的家伙。”

Jason的嘴角不受控制地上扬，“嘿，我们还没有提到‘混蛋’那部分呢。”


End file.
